prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC05
is the 5th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 5th episode of Glitter Force, and the 394th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Glitter Breeze vs The Witch". Synopsis Miyuki decides that Reika would be the perfect last Cure for the team, but Reika rejects the offer due to how busy she is. The others decide to lend her a hand, and in the end, the fifth and final Cure is born. Summary As Miyuki is running late for school she happens to spot Reika watering some flowers outside of the school building. She stops to chat with her for a moment, with Reika mentioning how much she loves flowers and enjoys seeing how they make others happy. Soon after they hear the bell and rush off to class. From then on, Miyuki continues keeping a close eye on Reika. Thinking of her as responsible, clever and gentle, she decides to ask Reika to become the fifth Pretty Cure. During lunch, Miyuki announces her decision to Akane, Yayoi, and Nao. She leads them to the sports hall when they agree, and they find her practicing archery and stop her to ask her about joining them as a Pretty Cure. Immediately, she declines, saying she is too busy as the student council is in the middle of preparing a storytelling session for the nearby elementary school. They do it yearly and because of the President suddenly becoming ill she has been asked to take over as Vice President. She goes on to tell them that they'll be reading "Snow White", and in an instant Miyuki agrees to lend a hand. Reika hesitates at first but slowly agrees- only after pointing out she doesn't wish to burden them. The others happily agree to help as well, and she expresses her gratitude. With that, everyone gets to work preparing for the upcoming Story Session, working on designs and drawings. Reika is extremely grateful for what they have done, and eventually the event day approaches. That day, everyone is enjoying the story when Majorina suddenly appears. She offers the girls a poison apple before creating a Bad End reality to plunge everyone into sorrow. The girls change into their Cure forms to fight against the Mirror Akanbe she summons. In the mirror, seven replica Akanbe surround the cures and they are unable to determine which one is real. They each use their various attacks in hopes of finding it, but fail each time. In the midst of battle, a paper puppet of Snow White suddenly falls forward, and Majorina steps on it, calling it useless. This angers Reika and she snaps out of her sorrow-filled state. When she hears Majorina insult all of the effort that had gone into planning for the evening, Reika steps out to shield the Cure and threatens to never forgive Majorina for this. Then suddenly she gains her Smile Pact, and with Candy's guidance, she transformed into Cure Beauty. The remaining Akanbe replicas attack Beauty at once, but due to her wisdom she is able to determine which one is the real one by studying them. She determines that the replicas are mirror images of the real Akanbe. Beauty knocks the real Akanbe down. Then, gathering her fighting spirit into the Smile Pact, she performs Beauty Blizzard for the first time and purifies the Akanbe. When everything returns to normal, the girls finish telling the story as if nothing bad happened. Reika then formally asks to join Pretty Cure. The girls are overjoyed by this, and they welcome her to the team. Major Events *Majorina makes her first attack for the Bad End Kingdom. *Classmate and student council vice-president Aoki Reika awakens her power when a performance of Snow White she was preparing for an elementary school is ruined, changing her into Cure Beauty and giving her the Beauty Blizzard attack. *With the addition of the 5th Cure, the Smile Pretty Cure team is completed. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Terada Runa Trivia *Miyuki gave Reika the nickname "Water Fairy" or "mizu no yousei" after seeing her watering the flowers in school. *Candy's butterfly style was seen for the first time. *Reika mistakes Candy for a mechanical doll the first time she saw her. *Yayoi's line: "We are just superheroes passing by.", is a reference to Kamen Rider Decade, where the titular Rider always introduced himself as a passing-through Kamen Rider. *The Nanairogaoka Middle School council is shown to consist of four members. **President: Irie (later replaced by Reika) **Vice-president: Reika (later president) **Secretary: Kurata **Finance: Terada Edits in Glitter Force * When Emily meets Chloe (Reika), she doesn't call Chloe a water fairy. Instead, she admires Chloe's focus on watering the flowers and says that focus is just what a Glitter Force Warrior needs. * In class, Reika reads an excerpt of Essays in Idleness by Yoshida Kenko is changed to Chloe reading about photosynthesis. * Kurata is renamed Kevin and Terada is renamed Theresa. * Because Glitter Peace doesn't play rock paper scissors, her conversation with Sunny about the game is replaced. Peace threatens to pummel Brooha with the power of love, and when Sunny says that doesn't sound cool, Peace instead says that she'll poke Brooha with the pointy fingers of peace. Candy says she wishes she could poke Brooha like that, but she doesn't have fingers, and Sunny says they have bigger things to worry about. * After the read-aloud is finished, a shot of Reika bowing as she thanks the other four is removed. However, an earlier shot of the other four bowing to her when asking her to join the team is kept. * At the end of the original Japanese version, Reika asks if she can become friends with the others and they agree and start calling each other by their first names. The dub changes this. Instead, Chloe says that even though she's worried about having enough time to be in the Glitter Force, she'll help them if they need them. The other four reply that they don't just need Chloe, but they want her. * This episode marks the debut of the dub's second ending theme, What We Need. This ending uses footage from the first Japanese ending, Yay! Yay! Yay! Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!